


Twenty-four is as sweet

by Jimin



Category: B.A.P, K-pop, soul connection
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:04:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimin/pseuds/Jimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24th birthday might have become better than Yongguk expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> am i even allowed to post this up now?

Coming from a tiring practise Yongguk yawned and stretched his hands over his head. His body easily stretching like an elastic band but was interrupted by a finger stabbed at his ribs. Pain shoots through his body and he quickly draws in his hands, one palm curling around the place he was stabbed at. Fully prepared to yell at the one hitting him he stopped once he looked up, seeing the second youngest smiling at him.

“Happy birthday hyung!” he cheered, arms lifting up to pull Yongguk into a warm hug.

It took Yongguk a moment too long to realize what the hell was happening and the younger was almost sulking by the time he did.

“I’m right. It is your birthday hyung, right?” he asked fully moving away, brows furrowing in confusion.

Yongguk cleared his throat and nodded.

“Yeah, it is. I almost forgot about it,” he said and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Jongup smiled again then, his eyes disappearing.

“Good, because we prepared a party for you,” he half shouted in excitement and took Yongguk’s hand in his dragging him down the street to their dorm building.

“Manager hyung said we can have a celebration tonight. I believe Daehyun hyung made Jungseob hyung buy us alcohol. He was really excited about it,” Jongup continued, his grip still as tight and his legs moving faster than Yongguk’s making him pull the elder behind. 

They reached the dorm doors about ten minutes later, Yongguk’s wrist red and threatening to bruise and Jongup’s face still as smiley as before. He stood in front of the doors, turning the knob slowly and poking his head inside.

“Is everything ready?” he asked but no answer came. It must have been a nod because he then opened the doors fully and pushed Yongguk inside.

Yongguk stumbled inside trying now to fall because there was no light in the room and Jongup closed the doors behind him. He tried to find the switch by stretching his hand forward towards where he thought was the wall, but no such luck. He was at least few feet away from any wall and he remembered there was a coffee table in the middle of the room and if he makes a wrong move he’s going to fall over it.

“Guys are you there?” he asked, sounding almost scared.

Few giggles then were heard and the room was lit in light from the candles on, what Yongguk supposed was a cake.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they all cheered and the cake was pushed right beneath Yongguk’s face almost burning it.  

The lights were then flickered back on and Yongguk could easily see all of his band mates, some of the TS staff he was close with and a handful of backup dancers accompanied with his ‘underground’ friends.

His mouth opened to speak to say thank you. But nothing found its way out and suddenly there were tears falling from his eyes onto his cheeks finally stopping at the corner of his lips where his brother’s hand was quick to wipe them off.

“Happy birthday, baby brother,” Yongnam said and pulled Yongguk into a tight, warm hug. 

“Happy birthday to you too,” Yongguk whispered against his brother’s shoulder.

They let their arms linger on each other’s bodies for a moment too long and were broken apart by an obnoxious cough in the back of the group.  Yongguk lifted his head up to see his hyung, Jeongmin, standing awkwardly next to Junhong, who all but pushed him up front to Yongguk’s sight.

Yongguk smiled at Jeongmin. When his hands fell from his brother’s waist he proceeded to stretch them towards the dark-haired male who was now obviously being pushed by Junhong in Yongguk’s arms.

“The kid found me,” Jeongmin said and pointed at Junhong who only smiled proudly and nodded, “he said you’d like if I came.  Do you?” he smiled a bit and pulled Yongguk closer against his body, breathing in the sweet scent of the younger.

Yongguk half-smiled against Jeongmin’s shoulder, hitting him lightly at the back of his head. His hand then fell at the nape of Jeongmin’s neck and held Jeongmin’s head in place as he moved away and looked him straight in the eyes.

“How could I even spend my birthday without you?” he asked and pressed his lips lightly against the elder’s.

The kiss lasted for a mere second, but for it none of the people in the room moved, didn’t even breathe. It was weird, at least for some of them, to watch Yongguk actually kiss someone. He was usually so reserved for himself and even Himchan, who knew him for the longest from the B.A.P boys, haven't ever seen Yongguk kiss someone. But there he was lips pressed against Jeongmin's in a chaste kiss.

There was something about the two boys that to people in the room felt _right_ but no one knew what. It could have been the smile they exchanged after they parted, or the second kiss Jeongmin initiated. The deeper one, one that made most of the guys in the room look away and cough awkwardly trying to pull the two, apparent lovers, away.

It failed. The two only smiled against each other's lips but didn’t break the kiss.

"You have no idea how uncomfortable this makes me," Yohan finally said from the back.

Yongguk, surprisingly, parts his lips form Jeongmin's at the sound of Yohan's voice and lifts his head in the direction of the other male, whose hair is back in that flaming red colour and Yongguk decides he missed it.

They hug, exchange a couple of, almost forgotten, inside jokes before they all gather around the table filled with food and Daehyun, of all people, starts to sing the 'Happy birthday' song in his broken English.

The night passed slowly form then on. Yongguk got kisses form people while they wished him a delightful birthday, he got some presents (liking the most the one he got from Junhong, a life sized boyfriend) and drank a lot of alcohol.

Alcohol wasn't really a good thing because they soon had to deal with drunk Youngjae and Jongup, who surprisingly took alcohol quite badly. Junhong, on the other hand was quite a rational drinker. If Yongguk saw it right he drank the same beer through the whole night. The reason behind it might have been the fact that he had Chaejin by his side, who was visibly tipsy, and Yohan who was explaining to him some of his rap theories no one usually understood. But hey, he was probably dead drunk; close to passing out and Yongguk just hoped he would have to deal with his drunk self because that was a pain in the ass.

"Yongguk-ah," Jeongmin said against Yongguk's neck, pulling them closer and initiating a slow dance. "I really missed you."

Yongguk just laughed and pressed his lips at the top of Jeongmin's head whispering, "I missed you too," against it.

Jeongmin sighed then and started to run his hands down Yongguk's back, stoking the younger's back softly.

"I never asked; how does it feel to be the eldest?"

Yongguk chuckles, "It's weird, I guess." He kisses Jeongmin's forehead again. "But I got used to it now. I might even like it."

There is a crack heard in the back and both of them look over at Daehyun and Jungseob trying to get Youngjae and Jongup out of the kitchen before all of their glasses were shattered and either of them gets hurt.

"You should sort that out," Jeongmin says against Yongguk's neck pushing the younger away.

Yongguk pouts and pulls the elder back against his body, diving in for the kiss.

"Why? They've got it under control."

"Because you're their hyung, and it's your job to not let any of them get hurt," Jeongmin persisted.

Yongguk opened his mouth to protest, his brows already furrowed. But Jeongmin's quick mouth stopped him.

"I won't go anywhere." He pressed his fingers against Yongguk's lips not letting the younger speak. "Now go, idiot."

Yongguk wanted to fight against it, he really did, but Jeongmin's words made too much sense and he was right about one thing, he was their hyung and it was his job to keep them safe.

Slumping his shoulders down and sighing loudly Yongguk raised his hands up and said, "Fine I'll go deal with the drunk kids. But you better be here when I get back," before turning around and assisting Daehyun and Jungseob in getting the two drunk heads to their respective beds.

 

It didn't really take long to persuade the two to _leave_ the party. Youngjae was still reasonable and Jongup was somewhat obedient so the three that were dealing with them only had to help them walk over to the bedroom and snuggle them in the same bed.

Yongguk was a bit confused by it actually but Daehyun had said it was only because Jongup had nightmares the other night so he insisted that someone slept next to him all the times. Yongguk would actually believe that story if Daehyun didn't have that bloody smirk pasted over his face.

"One of them is going to wake up with a hard on, right?"

That simple question made Daehyun smirk even wider.

"My bet is on Jongup," Daehyun grinned, "that boy is easily aroused and Youngjae is a messy sleeper."

Jungseob next to him just shook his head and made his way past him to his bottle of beer someone managed to empty while he was dealing with the drunken ones.

"You're an idiot Jung Daehyun."

And that was the only thing Yongguk had to say about the matter. As much as he wasn't pleased with Daehyun's behaviour or the fact that Youngjae and Jongup – if any of them actually gets hard, which is a high possibility –  will be awkward with each other the next couple of days.

Sighing again Yongguk made his way back to the middle of their living room where he spotted Yohan sleeping on the sofa and Junhong sitting next to him with Chaejin in his lap, but no Jeongmin.

"I knew it," Yongguk sighs and punches the wall next to him.

He thinks about it for a minute. How hard was it for Jeongmin to stay just once? He didn't really ask for much just for him to stay long enough so he can take in all he missed.

That wasn't hard, right?

And it was fair because Jeongmin got to see him so much more; he got to go to his performances, got to watch him on shows. But he didn't get to have Jeongmin for himself just for one whole night.

It wasn't fair.

"There you are." A too familiar voice spoke behind Yongguk and he quickly turned around, tears of joy in his eyes.

And there he was, smiling at him with his hand around his brother's shoulders.

"I hope you don't mind that I used your brother as company while you were gone." he snickers and removes his hand from Yongnam's shoulder to take Yongguk's hand and intertwine their fingers.

Yongguk took a good look at their fingers before he let his gaze move upwards. He stared at Jeongmin, almost, wide-eyed.

"I thought you left," he said quietly, voice cracking.

Jeongmin smiled.

"I wouldn't leave you." His words were reassuring, comfy.

"Good."

Yongguk pulled him closer and pressed his lips against Jeongmin's. The kiss was slow, embarrassing but neither cared because they were together. And it didn't matter that they both knew Jeongmin's going to be gone the next morning, the spell _did_ only last for a day; it didn't matter that Yongguk's going to have to deal with drunk people unable to get home right when he moves away, he didn't even care about the jokes his brother is going to crack about him.

It really didn't matter now. Only Jeongmin did. Only his lips. Their softness. Their smell. Their taste.

"Happy birthday, love," Jeongmin muttered against his lips before he slightly moved away. "I love you."

Yongguk smiled and pressed one final peck against Jeongmin's lips before whispering a shy "I love you too," to the elder.


	2. Chapter 2

Before they both realized, Yongguk was being pushed against the front doors of Jeongmin's apartment whose hands were reaching for his front pocket trying to fish out the keys.

It took him a couple of tries, mainly because of Yongguk's lips that have attached themselves to his neck and Yongguk's delicate fingers that have found their way up the front of his shirt, nails slowly grazing against the hot skin of his torso.

"Dear god," Jeongmin breathed out finally getting a decent grip on the keys, "you're going to be the end of me."

Yongguk only laughed at that, his lips were still on Jeongmin's neck, legs were lifted up at the sound of the doors unlocking and wrapped around the elder's waist.

He enjoyed this, maybe a bit too much but really who cared. Yongguk was going to get fucked decently for once and if that wasn't something to enjoy, he really didn't see the purpose of anything.

Just as the doors shut behind them Jeongmin threw the keys at the small table in the hallway and hooked his hands beneath Yongguk's knees, giving the younger some sort of support and making it easier for him to get his hands back under Jeongmin's shirt.

Minute or two were really all that took Jeongmin to carry Yongguk upstairs to his bedroom and throw him on the bed.

The bed was unmade, sheets were tangled one in another and pillows were scattered over the floor.

"Do you turn into a beast at night?" Yongguk tried to snicker at the elder but failed to so as Jeongmin only crawled on top of him and ground his hips against the latter's.

"I do, actually," he whispered against Yongguk's ear, hot breath tickling the sensitive skin of the younger.

Jeongmin's rough hands found their way up the front of Yongguk's body, fingers hooked themselves in the collar of Yongguk's leather jacket pulling it away from the younger's body. It soon fell down Yongguk's shoulders as he quickly and sloppily pulled his hands out of it, allowing Jeongmin to pull it completely off and throw it on the floor where it'll stay forgotten until Yongguk's going to leave the next morning.

Just as Yongguk was about to pull at the hem of Jeongmin's shirt the elder moved away making his way down Yongguk's body. He stopped right above his crotch, situating himself there.

"You look amazing," he complimented the younger, voice barely a whisper in the contrast to the loud beating of their hearts and their inhumanly loud breaths.

Yongguk blushed at the compliment, pulling the sheet form the nearby over his face and muttering a shy, "Thanks."

Just looking at the younger now made Jeongmin slightly regret telling him to leave Soul Connection and go 'mainstream'. He could have that shy little boy by his side every single day if he didn't persuade him to sign the contract he was given form TS.

But in some way he was happy Yongguk signed the contract. Yongguk got professionals to produce music with, he got a bigger audience he could make music to, most of all he got friends that'll have his back in everything. And as much as Jeongmin envied them he was happy they were there because he couldn't be the one comforting Yongguk forever like he tried before.

The thoughts have made Jeongmin smile and he lowered his head down to peck Yongguk's lips over the sheet he had pulled over his head.

It was weird to kiss over the fabric but neither Yongguk nor Jeongmin cared about it. It was sweet, and lovingly and what else should they ask for.

Jeongmin pried his hands form Yongguk's hips where he kept them and lifted them up to move the white fabric out of Yongguk's face to claim his lips again and make Yongguk feel amazing, just like he was supposed to.

The fabric was soft under Jeongmin's fingers, warm from Yongguk's breath. It slipped off of Yongguk's face easily as the younger wasn't having any grip on it.

Pulling it completely off it revealed Yongguk's blushing face and his gummy smile that was for no one other than the boy hovering over him.

Not being able to resist the smile, Jeongmin threw the sheet away and lowered himself closer to the younger’s face, hot breath hitting his face as he got closer and closer. Yongguk's lips were a mere centimetres away when he felt the bottom of his stomach grow hot with anticipation and with lust.

Their lips connected in a slow, soft, caring kiss that was so intimate. It lasted for so long they both lost the air in their lungs but didn't want to move away because it meant losing the warmth of each other's mouth they've been craving for god so long.

But they had to. Air was something they couldn’t go without and as much as it was a pain in the ass they liked the way their chest would touch as they'd take in deep breaths that burned their lungs.

It felt natural to place his hands around Jeongmin's shoulders and pull down the jacket he still wore and unbutton the shirt beneath it pulling it down faster than he did ever before. The shirt fell down Jeongmin's shoulders and his body revealing a toned, firm body covered by silky skin Yongguk wanted to mark, oh so badly.

"See something you like," Jeongmin said as Yongguk allowed his fingers to trace out the muscles of the elder's body.

"I do."

Smiles linger on their faces for a moment or two after that as they only stare at each other, taking in all that they missed in the months they haven't seen each other in.

Yongguk's hands make his way up Jeongmin's hand stopping at the tattoo and tracing it with his fingers for a moment before speaking, and when he does it is silent and sounds like a thought he didn't really need to say but did.

"I would like us to have couple tattoos."

Jeongmin's eyes widen just for a second before he kisses Yongguk's lips once more muttering, "You do realize they're permanent?" against them.

Yongguk looked up, annoyed.

"I'm not an idiot," he said defensively trying to push Jeongmin away but failing as the elder had his whole weight over him.

"I know that," Jeongmin said matter-of-factly and pushed Yongguk back in the mattress hovering mere inches over him. "But do you want to live the rest of your life with something that will remind you of me?"

His words were silent, scared and Yongguk didn't like it. _Did he think they wouldn't last?_

"You're scared we wouldn't be together for that long, are you?" he only asked and wrapped his fingers around Jeongmin's neck, sitting up.

Jeongmin nodded slightly, "Nothing lasts forever."

Yongguk laughed and pressed his lips lightly over Jeongmin's. "I know," he said and led a passionate kiss, hands pulling them closer than they already were.

It smelt like a fight at first, it did. But they somehow forgot about the topic the second their lips met and their hands got more and more daring.

Rough palms found their way back onto Yongguk's body pulling at the hem of his shirt and pulling it over the younger's head just to drop it by the bed once it was off. The fingers then dipped into the soft, smooth skin of the younger sending shivers down his spine.

Jeongmin was gentle, always. He would let himself feel everything he couldn't see. He would give himself time to trace out the outlines of Yongguk's body twice before he would try to do something more. He would try to find a mark that hasn't been there the last time and would then – if he found one – press his lips against it just to remember where it was. He would also drag the tip of his nose down Yongguk's chest just to remember the smell.

And that was exactly what he was doing.

His fingers were slower than they were ever before, Yongguk noted. They stopped for no reason at the places he'd least except them, like just at the middle of his chest or an inch above his navel. It didn't really make much sense to him. Jeongmin had his weird ways no one actually told him about and he never got himself to ask. He didn't mind them, though; he enjoyed them as much as he could because those weird touches were the ones that made him moan the loudest, made him feel the best.

Lips were pressed against Yongguk's abs, just above his hip bone and Jeongmin muttered something against the skin that Yongguk missed  but cared less to ask because the hot breath that hit his skin was so arousing he couldn't really make himself say anything but moan low.

Jeongmin's lips were incredibly soft for a pair that looked chapped. They were soft and they were warm, no matter what, and that was something Yongguk really liked, because his lips were more onto the cold side. Jeongmin's lips also had a signature taste to them. Sweet candy-like taste Yongguk wanted to have on his tongue all day long and not let it slip down his throat because it would lose its taste then.

Fingers found themselves fiddling with the belt that Yongguk had on, easily undoing it and pushing it away as they made their way past the button and zipper of his pants. They were undone in a matter of seconds and fingers slowly slid themselves inside of Yongguk's jeans tugging them down painfully slow.

Yongguk groaned and lifted his hips upwards, meeting only air and a chuckle.

"Someone's needy."

Jeongmin's laugh lingered in the air between them as Yongguk tried to give the elder his best threatening look, but failed miserably as the elder pulled his pants down, grazing them against the obvious bulge in his underwear.

The pants were quickly gone, with them the shoes and socks Yongguk wore, and were thrown across the room in a swift motion. With them gone Jeongmin now had a better view of Yongguk's body, only a piece of fabric covering his crotch and nothing else.

Pushing Yongguk's legs a bit more apart Jeongmin made himself comfortable between them and rubbed his palm gently against Yongguk's throbbing member sending shivers down the younger's body and letting moans escape his mouth.

There was already a wet spot on Yongguk's underwear from the precum but Jeongmin wanted to tease the younger as long as possible so instead of freeing his erection he leaned in and gently grazed his nose against Yongguk's covered member.

The small friction made Yongguk lose that bit of sanity he hoped to have. His back arched upwards and his teeth bit into his full bottom lips right after a throaty moan escaped them.

There was a small pause in Jeongmin's teasing as he tried to rid himself of his pants but keep his nose on the younger's erection. He managed to pull the annoying piece of clothing off himself and turned back his attention to pleasing the younger.

His breath was hot against Yongguk's member – even trough out the fabric – and the lips that were soon over it were even hotter and there was now no possibility for Yongguk to keep his moans in because all of this was just too much for him and he wanted to come so badly.

Tongue lapped over the wet spot of Yongguk's precum making the younger moan out long and low, fingers now curled up in the sheets that were spread beneath him. It felt like heaven to Yongguk. Jeongmin's skilled tongue lapped over the spot a couple of times before his fingers curled up in the fabric of Yongguk's underwear and pulled it down.

Yongguk hissed when the fabric was pulled over his cock and cold air hit his throbbing member. The coldness was there only for a moment because before he could regain his senses Jeongmin was breathing against his cock and it made his mind blank, only able to process the pleasure he was getting from his partner.

"Please," Yongguk breathed out, his voice heavy and low, "touch me."

Jeongmin chuckled against Yongguk's member, hot breath hitting the tip of Yongguk's cock making the younger shiver under him and his cock to twitch.

Only a moment passed before Jeongmin complied with the younger’s wishes and slowly dragged his hot and slick tongue over the shaft of Yongguk's cock, tasting the precum that dripped down the sides.

A needy moan escaped Yongguk's lips as he tried to regain his composure. He couldn't. It was all just too much for him. He didn't have time for sex and for so long he wanted it, and as much as his hand felt good there was something special about Jeongmin and the way his body felt against Yongguk's.

A hand started to drag itself up the inner side of Yongguk's thighs to his erected member where it sealed itself safely around the base, giving it a few test tugs before it started to gain speed.

Just as the hand was getting a steady pace, and Yongguk was seeing white in front of his eyes happy to be able to finally come, it stopped and the tip of Yongguk's cock was being engulfed by a warm cavern of Jeongmin's mouth.

The warmness of Jeongmin's mouth felt like silky heaven. It felt as if his member was being wrapped inside pure dreams. And the way Jeongmin would drag his tongue along the underside of his cock to coat his sides in saliva evenly and how his teeth would graze at his sides was maybe even better.

Focusing on the tip Jeongmin made his tongue flick against it a few times before he gently bit onto the skin pulling at it slowly trying not to hurt Yongguk.

It dragged out the loudest moans Yongguk could emit. His back was arched again; fingers curled in Jeongmin's hair tugging at it, mouth hanged open letting saliva drip down the sides.

"Do you want to come, Yongguk-ah?"

Yongguk didn't respond to Jeongmin's question. Not because he was rebellious enough no to, but because he couldn't. His brain wasn't able to think of eloquent words and his mouth wasn’t able to say them. The pleasure he was getting was just too much for him. Jeongmin's mouth, his tongue and his teeth on his member felt more than great, but with his hot breath fanning over the tip he lost all his senses, the only thing he could do was arch his back and moan loud and hard.

Smiling at the younger's state Jeongmin licked the vein on the side of Yongguk's cock before he took it back in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as his head bobbed up and down.

It didn't take Yongguk long to come, and when he did long stripes of warm cum were shot inside Jeongmin's mouth and down his throat as he eagerly swallowed all Yongguk had to offer.

Jeongmin lifted his eyes up to see how Yongguk's eyebrows furrowed and how his eyes were tightly shut, cheeks were tinted slightly red but mostly rosy and lips were bloody red from the biting and kissing form before. His chest heaved up and down in no rhythm at all. Back was arched in a half circle with his stomach up in the air, muscles on it clenching with every tug and suck on his cock Jeongmin made. Hands were everywhere in Jeongmin's hair, not even pulling at it just resting there, and legs were bent with the knees up in the air and toes curling in the soft fabric of Jeongmin's sheets that were beneath.

Letting the younger ride his orgasm out Jeongmin sucked a few more times at the now softening cock in his mouth. He allowed his eyes to observe Yongguk's chest slowly rise and fall as he tried to regain his composure and fall back on the bed exhausted.

Pulling away from Yongguk's cock Jeongmin lightly smiled at the pop sound it made as his lips were off. His hands gently made their way up the sides of Yongguk’s thighs over his hips and to his chest and his shoulders.

Yongguk's breath hitched from the touch, his body still overly sensitive from the orgasm he just had.

"You're beautiful when you come," Jeongmin whispered against Yongguk's ear as he lied on top of the younger, his hands on each side of Yongguk's head only lightly supporting his weight so he wasn't crushing the younger.

Yongguk breathed out trying to say something but got cut off by a pair of soft and warm lips with a hot muscle prodding at his lips to part them. He easily allowed it to be pushed inside his mouth tasting himself on it.

“Jeongmin hyung,” Yongguk said against Jeongmin’s lips taking in a breath he more than needed, “thank you.”

Words were silent and Jeongmin wasn’t really sure if he heard it right so he claimed Yongguk’s lips again. It felt right, and even more as Yongguk's hands found their way up the back of Jeongmin's body groping his ass and then hooking his fingers into the fabric of the underwear and pulling it down the elder's legs, allowing the elder's erection sprang free against his.

 

"Hyung," Yongguk moaned out against Jeongmin's lips as their erections grazed.

 

The friction was almost perfect. It sent shivers down both of their bodies, making the two tremble with pleasure.

 

"Yongguk let me have you."

 

Words were silently spoken against Yongguk's lips. The younger could almost taste them as the air from Jeongmin’s mouth hit his tongue.

 

Lifting his hips even more Yongguk grazed their erections one more time getting a groan out of Jeongmin as he slipped one of his hands between them to stroke their erections.

 

"Then take me, hyung"

 

Just as the word _hyung_ left Yongguk’s lips he was being pushed even deeper into the mattress, hands were pinned above his head and legs were spread further apart allowing Jeongmin to settle himself between them one more time, though this time he neglected Yongguk’s member and took his tongue a bit more south.

 

Hot tongue grazed over Yongguk’s puckering hole making the younger shiver in pleasure and moan out loudly. It felt surreal, impossible. Hot air leaving Jeongmin’s mouth hit Yongguk’s overly sensitive skin over and over again sending him to the heights of pleasure.

 

Lifting Yongguk’s thighs up Jeongmin lowered himself even more, now being able to bury his tongue even deeper inside the younger and make him moan more and more as the fingers were pushed inside with the hot muscle.

 

Giving it a last lick Jeongmin pushes two slick fingers inside the younger and watched as he fisted the sheets in his palms and how his head fell back letting the unmarked skin of his neck come to Jeongmin’s sight.

 

Not even thinking about it Jeongmin pulled himself closer to Yongguk’s neck licking his jaw while stretching his fingers inside Yongguk to properly prepare him for what was coming after.

 

Lips made their way down Yongguk’s throat, leaving behind a trail of saliva and tiny rosy marks that'll bruise tomorrow. The feeling was amazing. With the biting on the neck the fingers that were pushed inside him didn’t hurt, at least until the third was pushed inside and Jeongmin jerked his wrist trying to find Yongguk’s soft spot.

 

Reaching deeper and deeper with every flick of his wrist Jeongmin searched for Yongguk’s soft spot finding it right after he thought about giving it all up.

 

Yongguk moaned out loudly, feeling his stomach turn and his sight go blank as the fingers inside him finally grazed over the bundle of nerves sending fireworks through his body.

 

Jeongmin chuckled at the younger's state and pulled his fingers out. He then reached out to his bedside table and pulled a clear tube out of the drawer. Coating his member with the clear substance Jeongmin aligned it with Yongguk’s entrance and slowly pushed himself inside.

 

At the feeling of cold liquid on his entrance Yongguk hissed but the reassuring hands on his thighs gave him enough distraction and the pain of Jeongmin’s cock being pushed inside him decreased.

 

"Don't worry baby," Jeongmin said as he pecked Yongguk’s lips while burying himself completely inside the latter, "it'll get better."

 

And his words did make sense because after some time the feeling of intruding object in Yongguk started to feel more like pleasure then pain and Yongguk could only make himself grind against Jeongmin trying to tell the elder we was good to go.

 

Jeongmin took the note and pulled out slightly only to bury himself back in. The slow rocking lasted only for a few moments and the two were soon setting a faster pace as their bodies rocked one against the other.

 

Shameful moans, skin slapping against skin and deep breathing filled the room. The bed squeaked beneath the two hitting the wall behind. It probably woke the neighbours up but no one present in the room could bring themselves to care enough to stop what they were doing.

 

It really didn't come as surprise when Yongguk felt himself getting closer to release. He was already ready to grab his member and pump himself into release but Jeongmin was quicker.

 

He wrapped his fist around Yongguk’s cock in a tight grip pumping it in the same pace he had set before.

With all that’s been going in and on his body Yongguk didn’t take long to come once more, this time white ropes of his cum landed over his and Jeongmin’s chest making their bodies even stickier as their chest heaved one over another in the middle of a steaming hot kiss.

Jeongmin took a bit longer to come and just as he did his whole body went numb, white dots appearing in front of his eyes.

Just as they both fell from the heights of their orgasms Jeongmin wiped of cum from their chest with his shirt and pulled Yongguk in his arms. The younger obliged quietly laying his head on top of the elder’s sweaty chest listening to a steady rhythm of his heart.

“Thank you,” he spoke quietly fingers fiddling with the fabric of Jeongmin’s sheets that were lazily thrown over them.

“What for?”

Yongguk took a deep breath and lifted himself up. He found Jeongmin’s eyes, and the look in them was concerned, waiting for something bad to happen. Yongguk only smiled at him and pecked his lips.

“For this,” it was quiet and Yongguk’s half-hoped Jeongmin didn’t catch it.

But the elder did and he only pulled Yongguk in for a deeper kiss wrapping his arms, in the meantime, tightly around Yongguk’s body.

“You do know it’s your birthday, right? And that I love you. So stop acting like a shy 12-year old.”

Yongguk giggled at the choice of words and pulled Jeongmin in a heated kiss only to whisper “I love you too,” against his lips before settling against his chest again. 


End file.
